


Warmth

by BabyKay47



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKay47/pseuds/BabyKay47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent get separated from the others in a blizzard outside of Icicle Village, they do they only thing they can to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Tifa could not feel her fingers. Or her toes. Or her nose. Or any part of her body really, but she continued to force her legs to move, slowly, painfully putting one foot in front of the other through the drifts of snow. Every step was painful not only because of the deadening cold that penetrated her to the core, but the grief she felt in her heart over from the loss of Aerith. She tried not to think about how sad she was that her friend was gone, or how scared she was at the prospect of facing Sephiroth once again. The last time they’d confronted him, Aerith had died. What if they failed again? Not only could they possibly lose their lives, but the whole Planet would be destroyed. Tifa shivered underneath her parka.

When she stumbled, she felt a strong hand grasp her arm and keep her from falling. It was Vincent. When she looked up she realized that Cloud was much farther ahead, and glancing behind her she saw that everyone else was out of sight. 

“Wh-wh-where did ev-ver-ry-one g-g-go?” Tifa’s teeth chattered from the cold.

“They have fallen behind.” The frigid weather didn’t seem to bother him. Damn his cold-blooded eyes.

“W-we should st-st-stop.”

“I concur.” Vincent glanced ahead of them at Cloud who was still marching on determinedly. “Cloud!” he shouted over the wind. Cloud didn’t seem to hear him. _“Cloud!”_ he yelled again, only this time more forcefully.

Cloud finally stopped and turned around. He seemed bewildered to find that it was only the two of them behind him. He waited as Tifa and Vincent slowly trudged towards him.

“We need to stop,” Vincent told him as they got closer. “We seem to have lost the others, Tifa is so cold she can hardly move, and I fear that there is more snow approaching.”

Cloud looked up at the sky. There were dark clouds looming in the distance. Then he quickly glanced at Tifa whose lips were blue. He had been avoiding looking at her ever since Aerith died. “You’re right.” With that he threw off his backpack and sword and set to work setting up a tent. Vincent helped while Tifa stood there shaking in the cold.

When they were through, they quickly pushed Tifa inside and followed, sealing off the enclosure from the cold wind. For a few moments they just sat in the dark, grateful not to be moving anymore, and not to have to face the elements outside. Then Vincent pulled out a fire materia. It glowed green and gave off both heat and light. Tifa was still shivering.

“We need to get you warm,” Vincent told her, but he was hesitant to do what he knew he ought to.

Tifa stared glumly at the plastic floor of their tent. Without looking up, she asked, “Will you hold me, Vincent?” Vincent noticed Cloud stiffen at her request, but helped her pull off her parka and his own cloak since they were both wet. Even though she had on a thick sweater, it hadn’t helped her much in the cold. Then he reached out to pull her towards him and began rubbing her arms vigorously careful not to scratch her with the talons of his left hand. Then he moved to her back as she snuggled into his arms.

As Cloud watched them, an indiscernible feeling crept up on him. “It will be better if we combine all of our body heat,” he told them as he took off his own parka. Then he scooted up behind Tifa and pressed himself into her back. It was awkward since both he and Vincent did their best not to touch each other, and only Tifa. Vincent had stopped rubbing her back and only stroked her arms, as Cloud ran his hands up and down her sides. Eventually they found themselves lying down. Vincent was on his back with Tifa half-lying on top of him, their legs intertwined, and Cloud was pressed against her back, one leg thrown on top of her exposed one. Both Vincent and Cloud were inconvenienced by their awkward positions, but their plan worked, and soon her shivers receded and were replaced by sighs of contentment. Soon after that, she was asleep.

Vincent was the first one to notice that she was no longer shivering. He had been aware of it the second she stopped he was so attuned to her body as she lay on top of him. He wanted to gently shake her awake and ask her to move—the gentle heat of her, her weight, her scent, it was all torture to his sensory deprived mind, and yet at the same time he couldn’t bear the thought of her moving away and leaving him so…cold and empty. So he contented himself with caressing her left arm.

When Cloud noticed that she was warm again, and in fact radiated heat herself comfortingly, he too did not want to move. She was soft and small beneath him. It reminded him of when his mother used to hold him close at night when he was a boy, helping him to fall asleep. And soon, that’s what he did with his head buried in the nape of her neck and his nostrils filled with the scent of her flowery shampoo.

When Tifa awoke, the tent was enshrouded in total darkness. She realized that Vincent must have fallen asleep too since in order for the materia to work someone had to constantly keep up the spell. The second thing her sleep-hazy mind noticed was that she was no longer lying on top of Vincent but was spooned into Cloud’s side. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and his face pressed into her neck. First she was pleased that he was holding her just the way she imagined he would in her fantasies. Then she wondered if she was still dreaming. But she felt something uncomfortably hard digging into her back, and she realized that whatever it was that was poking her was the thing that had awoken her. She wasn’t dreaming! She smiled to herself, and then was startled when she felt warm lips nuzzling her neck. First they were just gentle pecks, and then she felt his tongue dart out and graze her skin. It sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Then he began sucking on the skin, stimulating the erogenous area of her neck. Realizing that she was responding favorably to his advances, he loosened his arms from around her waist, and slowly let one hand slip underneath her shirt and up towards a full breast, while the other slipped into her pants in order to tease the edge of her panties. As he groped one breast with one hand, he snaked a finger underneath the thin silk of her underwear and stroked her hardening nub causing her to pant with need. He immediately stilled, and taking the hand from her breast clasped it to her mouth. “Do you want Vincent to hear?” he whispered. 

Vincent already heard everything. He awoke the second Tifa’s breathing had changed from the regular respirations of sleep to the heavy breaths of her excitement. He felt guilty, but he was unable, or unwilling, to bring himself to interrupt them. He could smell her arousal; it permeated throughout the entire tent. And he felt the unfortunate reaction of his sexually frustrated body as he imagined what the silk of her skin felt like, and how heavy the swell of a breast would feel in his hand.

Tifa shook her head in response to Cloud’s whispered query. But when he swiftly inserted a finger into her wet folds she let out an involuntary squeak, so he kept his hand covering her mouth. Then he began to penetrate her with a long finger in earnest. As he entered her with his finger he continued to rub her nub with his thumb, making her writhe against him provocatively. It made his erection even harder, and he knew he couldn’t continue teasing her any longer without relieving himself. So he pulled out of her slick wetness, and began to pull her pants down. When he’d managed to get them down around her knees, he worked on his own pants, finally releasing his turgid member. “Spread your legs for me,” he whispered as he once again began to tease her wet folds. She easily complied, and then he hauled her up against him and entered her from behind with a powerful thrust. She let out a groan at his large intrusion, he stilled immediately to give her time to adjust to his size, and his hand went back up to cover her mouth. After a few moments where all he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears, he began to move inside of her. She tried to control her moans as he slowly began to pump into her, but her senses were assaulted by the pleasure he was giving her. She’d never felt so full before. His heat seemed to sear right into her soul, shooting off sparks of pleasure throughout her body. She didn’t realize that she was biting him in order to try to stifle the sounds of her excitement, but he didn’t care. He too was consumed by his pleasure. She was so tight and hot. Her body sheathed him like a scabbard. He knew he was on the edge of that precipice and so he quickened his pace, and rubbed her clitoris until she began to spasm around him in her orgasm. Needing no more provocation, he thrust into her one last time and spilled his hot spunk inside of her warmth.

“Aerith!” he croaked out in a pleasure-induced haze.

Tifa immediately stiffened. She felt as if she had been doused with a bucket of cold water. And then he pulled out leaving her feeling empty and alone. She clumsily pulled up her underwear and pants, and scooted away from Cloud. In the darkness, she began to cry, no longer caring if Vincent could hear her not. In her mortified thoughts she began to suspect that Vincent had witnessed the whole of her humiliation.

Cloud reached out and touched her shoulder. She jerked away. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

_Damn you, Cloud!_ Vincent thought as he listened to Tifa’s heartbroken sobs.


End file.
